The Heart's Doors
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: Love is just another one of the doors that are within the heart. Some keep many of those doors tightly locked until someone takes the time to open them. Kakashi X Naruto in Fifty Sentences. Implied mpreg and sex. M to be safe. No Lemons.


**The Heart's Doors**

Kakashi and Naruto in Fifty Sentences

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

**Math – **Naruto isn't good at math, but Kakashi loves to teach the blonde about how people multiply over and over again.

**Science – **Their love wasn't science; it was just what it was.

**Letters – **When Naruto was away on his training trip, Kakashi was the only one who received any letters from him.

**Pictures – **Naruto was in a camera phase and took tons of pictures of Kakashi.

**Dogs – **The dogs on the couch and in the bed were something Naruto had to get used to.

**Plates – **The first wedding gift Naruto and Kakashi received was a bunch of plates with pictures of flowers all over them.

**Hercules – **Naruto found out about the hero, Hercules, and won't stop calling Kakashi his Hercules.

**Blue – **Kakashi's favorite color is blue because of Naruto's eyes.

**T-shirts – **Kakashi finds Naruto's t-shirts annoying when he's home with his little fox.

**Pants – **Pants are another thing that bothered Kakashi.

**Thong – **Before they got together officially, Konohamaru dared Naruto to run around Konoha in nothing but a bright red thong; Kakashi was among the people getting nosebleeds that day.

**Couch – **Naruto bought Kakashi a new couch after he broke the other one performing special acts for Kakashi's birthday.

**Football – **Kakashi loves playing football with Naruto because that means Naruto is all over him for the ball.

**Baseball **– Naruto isn't good at baseball, but he hits homeruns whenever Kakashi is the catcher.

**Dance – **Kakashi was once rescued by an ANBU member with blonde hair that danced as he fought.

**Games – **There are certain games that Naruto loves to play but only with Kakashi.

**Movies – **Naruto, for Kakashi's birthday, takes the silver haired shinobi to see the second Icha Icha movie.

**Books – **Kakashi once found out about Naruto's love for books.

**Sleep – **When Kakashi sleeps without his mask, Naruto loves to call him an angel.

**Love – **Their love took the form of an unexpected baby with silver hair and blue eyes.

**Rank – **Kakashi pulled rank on Naruto only once, and it was to get Naruto on a date with him.

**Glasses – **Naruto used to be ashamed of the fact that he needed glasses until Kakashi told him that he looked sexy in them.

**Questions – **When their son asks them certain questions, Naruto feels like he wants to kill Kakashi.

**Blush – **Naruto found it cute when Kakashi blushed.

**Ocean – **Naruto's eyes remind Kakashi of an ocean because of how many emotions swam behind them.

**Flowers – **Kakashi's favorite flowers were white roses because they were so pure and he's held so many of them in his lifetime.

**Time – **Naruto knows Kakashi's sense of time is messed up, but he doesn't care anymore and always tell Kakashi to show up three hours earlier.

**Stars – **Their first kiss was only seen by the stares.

**Sun – **Naruto is Kakashi's sun, always bright and warm.

**Moon – **Kakashi is Naruto's moon, always there and comforting.

**Bed – **Naruto didn't expect their bed to break during one of their 'special' nights.

**Day off – **His day off was spent taking care of their son and being rewarded by a kiss.

**Shoes – **Naruto only ever had Kakashi put his shoes on him once, and that was because Naruto was leaving the hospital with a broken wrist and arm.

**Pink – **Naruto looks at Kakashi's favorite store and laughs every time.

**Bows – **Their first Christmas apart was strange, and Naruto came home, wearing a bow for Kakashi.

**Presents – **Naruto and Kakashi's favorite presents were the ones that they didn't buy but created.

**Running – **Naruto used to love running around the village and then taking a shower with his husband.

**Fighting – **That night, the whole neighborhood could hear them fighting, but Naruto and Kakashi stayed together because the fight had been about how to cut their son's hair.

**Cats – **Naruto and Kakashi were both dog people, so they didn't know what to say to their son who just brought home a box of little cats.

**Fish – **The Hatake family were known to eat fish a lot, but only the children would catch the fish personally.

**Eyes – **Kakashi hated looking into Naruto's eyes after bringing back Sasuke's dead body.

**Lips – **Naruto's lips are soft and taste like ramen; Kakashi's lips are warm and taste like fabric.

**Hair – **The first time Naruto woke up with Kakashi in his bed, he ran his fingers through the silvery hair.

**Ears – **Naruto's ears are sensitive to Kakashi's touch especially when Kakashi chooses to nibble on them.

**Fingers – **The things Kakashi did with his finger made Naruto crazy.

**Poems – **For Kakashi's birthday, Naruto attempted to write him a poem, and Kakashi found the failed poems the next morning.

**Stories – **Their son enjoys telling Tsunade stories about Naruto and Kakashi's games, and they were called in to be yelled at by the Hokage.

**Cabinets – **Naruto handmade the cabinets in the house, and when Kakashi broke one, he fixed it to make Naruto happy again.

**Lamps – **The lamps in the house annoy Naruto because whenever the blonde come home to a dark house, he couldn't find a single lamp.

**Doors – **Naruto keeps many doors of his heart closed off, but Kakashi slowly pulls them open and accept everything coming out of them.

**Another shonen-ai fic. This is one of my favorite gay pairings actually.**


End file.
